Deux couples, deux amours
by CreationOfGod
Summary: Petite histoire sur les couples Ziall et Larry. Zayn prend des cours à domicile et va faire une rencontre qui va changer son comportement. Larry vont prouver que l'amour est plus fort que tout.
_**Vendredi vingt et un juin– seize heures.**_

\- Vous m'abandonnez, oh, quelle triste nouvelle. _Ironisa l'adolescent face à la dame._

\- C'est juste le temps de quelques mois, je reviendrais. _Déclara la femme d'une soixantaine d'années._

\- Oui, mais au moins pendant quelques mois, j'aurais comme qui dirait des vacances. _Renchérit-il sur le même ton de ses dernières paroles._

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, jeune homme, je t'ai confié à quelqu'un d'autre en mon absence. _Déclara-t-elle en rangeant ses bouquins dans sa chemise de travail._

\- Comment ? Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? _Rétorqua son vis-à-vis, son sourire moqueur ayant disparu de ses fines lèvres._

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas que je t'aurais laissé, sans étudier. _Voyant la grimace que fait son interlocuteur._ J'espère que tu travailleras mieux avec cette personne et que tu ne seras pas insupportable comme tu l'es avec moi.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra. _Répondit-il avec de nouveau un air narquois sur le visage._

\- Tu me raccompagnes ? _Demanda l'adulte, en prenant ses affaires dans ses mains et se dirigeant vers la sortie._

\- Volontiers, madame Douglas.

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva de sa chaise, et suivit la femme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci enfila son fin gilet et ouvrit la porte.

\- À bientôt Zayn. _Conclut-elle en se retournant maintenant sur le palier, lui serrant la main._

\- Oui, c'est ça à bientôt.

Une fois madame Douglas ayant rejoint sa voiture pour y pénétrer à l'intérieur, le dit Zayn referma la porte.

Le métis retourna sur ses pas, attrapa son cellulaire sur la table en bois, composa un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur, n'ayant pas le courage de chercher dans son répertoire. Il porta son téléphone à son oreille droite, il attendit deux simples sonneries avant que la personne au bout du fils réponde.

\- Hey Louis, tu vas bien ? ... Oui, ça va, à part que la vieille part enseigner en Afrique pendant plusieurs mois ... Non, ça me réjouis pas ... parce qu'elle à un ou une remplaçante ... t'inquiète je lui ferais la misère, comme je le fais à elle ... mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, ça te dit une petite soirée entre potes ? ... Toi, ton mec et moi ... tout de suite, si tu veux ... non, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaires ... À toute, Kiss.

Le brun raccrocha, il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et entreprit de monter à l'étage pour consulter son Facebook sur l'ordinateur.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que la sonnerie de la maison retenti.

Il éteint donc, son appareil et descendit en bas, pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et fit face à ses amis, Louis et Harry.

\- Vous êtes déjà là, les gars ? _Demanda-t-il en les faisant entrer à l'intérieur._

\- Je te signale qu'on habite à trois pâtés de maisons. _Lui fit remarquer le plus vieux de tous._

\- Non, mais enfaite-je dis ça parce que d'habitude vous êtes toujours en retard, vu que vous faites des choses coquines tous les deux. _Ria le brun en s'avançant dans la cuisine, ses amis sur ses talons._

\- C'est qu'il est drôle le Malik. _Constata le petit ami de son meilleur ami._

Ils se mirent autour du plan de travail, le brun ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

\- Vous voulez boire quoi, les amoureux ? _Interrogea le propriétaire de la demeure._

\- Bière, s'il te plaît. _Dirent-ils en même temps._

C'est ainsi que le métis sortit trois bouteilles en verre, il leur fit signe de le suivre dans le grand salon, les deux amants s'installèrent sur le canapé en cuir noir, tandis que le métis se mit en face d'eux dans le fauteuil.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris au téléphone, elle va ou ta prof' ? _Demanda le plus vieux, encerclant la taille de son petit ami avec son bras._

\- Afrique, pour enseigner, vu qu'ils connaissent pas grand-chose, là-bas. _Répondit son interlocuteur, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson._

\- Donc, elle vient quand cette personne ? _Rétorqua une nouvelle fois Louis._

\- Lundi. _Dit-il tout simplement._

\- Et tu en sais pas plus sur elle ? Si c'est une vieille, une jeune, un mec, une fille ?

\- Non, ça doit surement être une vieille, vu l'autre Douglas, là. _Se lamenta le métis en haussant les épaules._

\- Je suis sûr que c'est une belle brune bien foutue à ce niveau. _Ajouta le châtain, montrant ses pectoraux._

\- Où, ça se trouve, ce sera un gars de notre âge, blond aux yeux bleus et ultras sexy. _Déclara le bouclé, qui était resté muet jusque là._

\- La façon, dont tu le décris fait penser que ce gars existe, tu as rencontré un mec, c'est ça ? _S'exclama le plus vieux, se défaisant de l'étreinte, croisant les bras sur son torse._

\- Mais non, bébé, toi tu imagine une fille, moi j'imagine un gars, vu que notre charmant Pakistanais est bisexuel. _Se défendit Harry, mentant sur la vraie raison de ce garçon soit-disant imaginaire._

\- Ouais, tu t'es bien rattrapé. _Se méfia son amoureux._ Aller, viens là, mon cœur. _Cria-t-il en se jeta sur son vis-à-vis pour capturer ses lèvres._

Un raclement de gorge les fit rappeler à l'ordre, c'est avec un dernier baisé qu'ils s'asseyent correctement. Faisant face au brun, qui lui les regarde d'un air amusé. Pour une raison inconnue, tous les trois se mirent à rire aux éclats.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ferais la misère. _Conclut Zayn, en arrêtant subitement de rire, pour être sérieux._

\- On en reparlera lundi. _Renchéris le plus jeune, redevenant lui aussi sérieux._

 _ **Vendredi vingt et un juin – vingt-deux heures trente.**_

À peine a-t-il fermé la porte que le plus jeune sauta sur son petit ami, celui-ci le réceptionna de justesse, passant ses mains sur le postérieur d'Harry. Ils échangèrent un chaste baisé, plein d'amour et de tendresse.

\- Dis-moi bébé, pourquoi tu m'as menti tantôt ? _Demanda le plus vieux, recevant les baiser de son copain maintenant dans son cou._

\- Je voulais pas le décevoir dans sa conception de son enseignante. _Répondit-il en en faisant face à Louis._

\- Tu m'expliques, parce que je suis complètement largué.

\- Tu sais Liam, mon cousin ? _Interrogea le bouclé, caressant les cheveux châtains de son homme._

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui je connais ton cousin, tu as vu comme il est bâtit ce type ? _Le taquina ce dernier un sourire aux coins des lèvres._

\- Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas c'est moi que te prend, aujourd'hui.

\- Hum, je devrais dire ça plus souvent, alors. _Constata-t-il d'un ton pervers, rapprochant ses lèvres d'Harry, mais ce qu'il eut est un vent._

\- Tu veux des explications, ou faire l'amour ? _Ria le bouclé tatoué, ayant reculé la tête._

\- Les deux, mais va s'y explique-moi, tout bébé.

\- Bon, je te disais, Liam à son meilleur ami qui travaille dans la société « l'avenir est avec nous »...

\- Oh, la société de madame Douglas. _Le coupa le plus vieux, en faisant les gros yeux._

\- Si tu me laisses pas finir ma phrase, je ne pourrais pas te faire ce que j'ai envie de te faire. _Le réprimanda son amoureux, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

\- Oui, excuses-moi, je me tais. _S'excusa ce dernier, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche._

\- Bien, donc il travaille dans l'entreprise de madame Douglas et figure-toi, qu'il a dit à Liam, comme quoi il allait travailler avec Zayn, pour remplacer dame Doug'. _Il prit une pause pour respirer un peu._ Mais il n'est pas bien enthousiasme de travailler avec Zayn, car il a lu son dossier, et tu sais comme moi que Zayn, n'est pas bosseur du tout, qu'il préfère la fête et donc il est turbulent voire désagréable quand il s'agit d'étudier.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? _Rétorqua le mécheux, ne comprenant pas._

\- Parce que Niall, c'est son prénom, est vraiment sexy, Li' m'a avoué qu'il en fait craquer plus d'une, il est très impliqué dans ses relations amoureuses, il n'est pas comme Zayn. _Voyant l'adorable moue que fait son copain, il lui embrassa ses lippes._ Puis, comme le dit si bien Zayn, il va lui faire la misère. Mais bon ça m'étonnerait qu'il y arrive vu que Niall à du répondant, je pense qu'entre eux ça va être explosif.

\- Moi je sais ce qui va être explosif pour nous deux. _Murmura perversement, le plus vieux._

\- Ah oui ! Et quoi, par exemple ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment, effleurant les lèvres de son copain._

\- Ça.

À ce mot, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant danser leurs langues entre elles. Louis marcha en direction de leur chambre, ouvrant la porte de cette dernière d'un simple coup de pied. Puis allongea son amant sur le lit deux places, maintenant à califourchon sur le corps brûlant d'Harry, il lui enleva rapidement son maillot, laissant apparaître les muscles et les quelques tatouages de son torse. Le plus vieux, plongea son nez dans le cou de son petit ami, lui laissant une petite trace violacée, voulant dire tu es miens. Et continua sa course, en mordillant ses tétons, faisant lâcher des gémissements au propriétaire de ces bouts de chair. Arrivé, à la ceinture, il lui la dégrafa avec hâte, et enleva en même temps son pantalon et son boxer, libérant sa verge tendue, qu'il prit directement en bouche.

\- Bébé ... _Haleta le plus jeune, jeta sa tête en arrière._

Ce surnom eut l'effet d'une bombe, son petit ami, lécha de toute sa longueur le pénis et l'enfonça profondément dans sa gorge, procurant plus de plaisir et de gémissement à son partenaire. Sentant qu'il allait venir, le plus jeune tira sur les cheveux de son amant, pour ramener son visage face au sien et l'embrassa goulument. Ce fut à son tour de se mettre à califourchon sur Louis, il lui retira précipitamment son tee shirt et le laissa tomber à terre.

\- Tu te souviens c'est moi qui te prends ? _Souffla-t-il en lui caressant son torse._

Son vis-à-vis approuva d'un signe de tête. N'attendant pas plus le bouclé fit descendre les derniers vêtements de son amoureux à ses chevilles, puis sens le préparer, étant habitué, entra en lui. Louis échappa un râle rauque dû au plaisir, quant à Harry, il débuta des coups de bassin.

\- Mon cœur ... plus vite. _Gémis le châtain, sous l'emprise du bouclé._

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. _Acquiesça ce dernier dans un souffle._

Il alla de plus en plus vite, faisant amplifier leurs gémissements, Louis entreprit de se masturber aux rythmes des allés et venues de son partenaire. C'est dans un dernier coup de poignet, que le plus vieux se déversa sur son corps, Harry quant à lui, donna trois coups de plus pour arriver au septième ciel, en se lâchant dans son petit ami. Il se retira et vient se caler à côté de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Zayn a raison, on fait toujours des choses coquines. _Ria le plus vieux._

Harry, se contenta de lui embrasser le front, c'est un sourire aux lèvres, qu'ils ferment tous deux les yeux pour partir dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **Lundi vingt-quatre juin– huit heures trente.**_

Zayn étant très bien endormi, sursauta à l'entente de son réveil,, il grogna de mécontentement.

Sachant pertinemment que ce jour allait être un jour désastreux, à la simple pensée, qu'une vieille dame allait lui enseigner des cours plus stupides les uns que les autres, mais heureusement c'est juste pour la mâtiner.

C'est une grimace sur le visage qu'il descendit lentement les escaliers, tant pis s'il n'est pas prêt pour l'accueillir, à vrai dire, il n'en a que faire.

Ainsi, le métis se dirigea vers la cuisine, en s'étirant grandement, il attrapa dans un placard une tasse, la posant sur le socle de la machine à caché « sensseo », il retira dans une boîte qui se trouve à proximité de lui, une dosette de café noir, qu'il inséra dans la machine.

Pendant que l'appareil se met en route, il sortit d'un tiroir, couteau pour tartiner, couteau pour couper, une cuillère et enfin du pain, qui se trouve dans le panier.

Son petit déjeuner copieux avalé, il monta à l'étage, pour rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Le brun, se débarrassa de son simple vêtement, son boxer et pénétra dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui ruisselle le long de son corps, lui fait un bien fou.

Une fois savonner et sécher, il enfila de nouveau un caleçon propre, étant très soigneux de son image, il se lava prestement les dents.

Sa toilette effectué, il rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller convenablement, ne voulant pas faire tache devant la personne, encore inconnue. Même si, encore une fois il n'en a que faire.

Voulant lui retrouver le lycée, non pas pour étudier la preuve il ne fait strictement rien, mais plutôt pour partager des moments de bonheur avec ses amis, ainsi qu'accoster quelques belles personnes sur son passage. Que se soit fille ou garçon, peut lui importe.

En effet, étant un bad boy invétéré, ayant fait les quatre sans coups, toujours au milieu des bagarres, le directeur de son lycée, lui a interdit pendant quelque temps de revenir, ses parents avaient alors acquiescé. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à étudier à domicile. Un bruit, qui n'est autre que la sonnerie de la maison, résonna, cela eut pour effet de le faire sortir de ses pensées.

C'est nonchalant qu'il descendit les marches de l'escalier, la sonnette retenti une seconde fois, _oui oui, j'arrive ! Cria le brun en ouvrant la porte._

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, des iris bleues perçantes, un sourire ravageur, un corps finement musclé, tout ça enveloppé dans un débardeur blanc avec comme motif une moustache, un jean ni trop serré, ni trop large, faisant ressortir ses fines courbes. À cette vision Zayn se mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure.

\- À qui est je l'honneur ? _Demanda ce dernier, d'un ton provocateur._

\- Niall Horan, le remplaçant de madame Douglas. _Répondit-il ne prêtant même pas attention à la voix de son vis-à-vis._

\- C'est toi le remplaçant ! _S'exclama ce dernier les yeux ronds._

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à qui ? Parce que si tu veux je peux repartir et puis demander à Janine de venir, mais à ce qui paraît elle travaille à l'ancienne, elle te frappe les doigts avec une règle.

\- Non, non ça me va très bien à vrai dire. _Acquiesça-t-il en le faisant entrer._

Tandis que le blond est de dos au brun, celui-ci lui regarda fixement son dos, où ses muscles bougent quand il marche, il descendit donc un peu plus bas pour fixer en se mordant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, son postérieur.

 _Putain, mais c'est qu'il est sexy ! Pensa-t-il._

Mais hors de question qu'il couche avec lui, après tout c'est son professeur, et il va surement le saouler avec ses cours ennuyants. Alors, c'est ainsi qu'il décida de lui faire la misère comme il l'avait clairement dit à ses amis.

\- Ou est-ce que l'on s'installe ? _L'interrogea le blond, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, une nouvelle fois._

\- Sur la table du salon, suis-moi. _Déclara le métis dépassant son enseignant, pour entrer dans la pièce._

Une fois à la hauteur de la table, le plus jeune déposa son sac en bandoulières sur le meuble.

Sortant de ce dernier, stylos, bouquins ainsi que quelques feuilles.

Pendant ce temps Zayn s'installe sur une chaise le regardant s'activer.

\- Hilda, m'a dit que tu es perdu en histoire ? _Demanda l'Irlandais, ses yeux toujours baissés sur son sac._

\- Ouais, mais la vraie raison, c'est que j'en ai rien à foutre ! _Avoua le brun, en s'affaissant dans son siège._

\- Tu commences bien, déjà vulgaire, mais je pense que tu es mal tombé avec moi, c'est pas parce que j'ai ton âge, que je vais te laisser faire ta vie. _Dit-il d'un ton neutre._

\- Oui, mais justement ce n'est pas parce que tu as mon âge comme tu dis, que je vais t'écouter à la lettre, par conséquent travailler ! _Renchéris le métis, d'un ton sec._

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il sait faire des phrases sans mots vulgaires, le beau jeune homme ! _Constata ce dernier, faisant mine d'être surpris._

\- Tu es qu'un abruti ! _S'exclama Zayn, en soufflant._

\- Et toi un idiot ! _Rétorqua le plus jeune sur le même ton, en s'essayant à ses côtés._

\- Tu as pas trouvé mieux comme insulte ? _Ironisa celui aux multiples tatouages._

\- Je ne suis pas un malhonnête comme toi ! Bref, commençons à travailler, parce que je sens que ce n'est pas gagné avec toi ! _Souffla-t-il en ouvrant un de ses nombreux bouquins._

C'est sans un mot de plus qu'ils commencèrent à étudier, du moins essayant.

Niall étant parti dans des explications que le brun, n'écoute même pas préférant l'observer attentivement en se mordant une énième fois la lèvre inférieure. Après tout pourquoi lui faire la misère s'il peut s'amuser avec lui au lit.

\- Tu es sexy quand tu es concentré, blondie. _Avoua ce dernier perversement, se penchant vers le visage de son enseignant._

\- Et toi, tu put de la gueule. _Rétorqua le petit blond, agacé qu'il le coupe en plein récit._

\- Tu as de la repartis, j'aime ça. _Constata-t-il, pas du tout vexé de la réflexion de son cadet, même plutôt amusé._

\- Moi ... _Commença Niall, rentrant dans le jeu du brun, s'avançant lui aussi, leurs nez se frôlant. -_ J'aime ... _lui caressant l'une de ses cuisses, geste qui plaît fortement à Zayn._ Quand tu te tais. _Finit-il par dire arrêtant tout mouvement, se reculant._

\- J'aime encore plus quand tu me résistes. _Renchéris doucement le Pakistanais._

Niall ne répondit rien, ce contentant de lui sourire faussement, quelque peu agacé par ce garçon qui le drague ouvertement, mais aussi ravie de voir que le brun n'est pas indifférent à lui.

C'est essayant une nouvelle fois de travailler, que la mâtiner se termine, au plus grand soulagement du blond, qui en a un peu marre de parler dans le vent.

 _ **Lundi vingt-quatre juin – dix neuf heure quarante-cinq.**_

\- Oui ... Ah bon, il est aussi sexy que ça ? ... Il faudra que je vienne voir ... pas grave je sécherais le matin, je veux le voir moi ! ... Toi qui aimes pas quand on te résiste ... Et pourquoi, lui ce n'est pas pareil ? ... Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux de lui ! ... Ah tant mieux, parce que juste le premier jour ça serait un peu bizarre. Ou sinon, tu as eu le coup de foudre ! ... Je sais tu es tombé amoureux une seule fois ! ... Ne compare pas Perrie, à Niall ! ... Regarde comment il te résiste, il a peut-être une petite amie ... Ouais, bon à demain !

Avant qu'il n'est pu ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, deux bras l'encerclèrent.

Des cheveux bouclés chatouillant son oreille ainsi que sa nuque. Le plus vieux se retourna de sorte d'être en face de son petit ami et lui embrassa ses lèvres, mettant tout l'amour qu'il lui porte.

\- C'était Zayn ! _Murmura-t-il la tête dans son cou._

\- J'ai cru comprendre. _Souffla ce dernier, se délectant des doux baisers de son amoureux._

\- Il trouve Niall terriblement sexy, il lui fait des avances, mais ce dernier l'envoie balader !

\- Je te l'avais dis, Niall est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. _Dit-il en lui caressant le dos._

\- Bizarrement, ça amuse Zayn que Niall lui résiste. _Déclara le plus vieux, continuant ses baisers._

\- Attends, on parle bien du grand Zayn Malik, le dragueur invétéré, depuis que Perrie l'a trompé ? _Rétorqua le bouclé, faisant les yeux ronds, ramenant le visage de son amoureux en face du sien._

\- Oui, ce Zayn là ! _Répondit son petit copain._

\- Niall doit avoir quelque chose de spécial.

\- Tout comme toi ! _Avoua Louis, en descendant son dos le long du torse d'Harry._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ? _Demanda innocemment le plus jeune._

\- Mmh, ceci. _Répondit-il en stoppant son doigt au niveau de la braguette de pantalon, une bosse naissante._

C'est sur ces mots, qu'il s'agenouilla, dégrafant la ceinture, descendant le pantalon ainsi que le boxer au niveau des chevilles de son petit ami. Et prit immédiatement le sexe se dressant devant lui en bouche, pour une fellation des plus parfaites.

\- Han ... Louis ! G _émit-il en donnant un coup de bassin._

 _ **Mardi vingt-cinq juin – neuf heures.**_

\- Bon c'est quand qu'il arrive là ! _S'exclama le métis en faisant les cent pas._

\- Tu es pressé de le voir ? _Souria le plus vieux, étant assis sur un tabouret à la cuisine._

\- Non pas du tout ! _Rétorqua-t-il en arrêtant tout mouvement._

\- Alors pourquoi tu es aussi impatient ? _Renchérit Louis en levant un sourcil._

\- Plus vite il sera là, plus vite on commencera donc plus vite on finira.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par la sonnette de la maison qui retentit, il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée en poussant Zayn sur son passage, allant lui aussi au même endroit.

\- Salut, moi c'est Louis, le petit ami de Zayn ! _Mentit le mécheux voulant sans doute apercevoir la moindre réaction de la part du blond._

\- Oh ... _Une lueur passa dans ses yeux._ Eh bien tu diras à ton cher petit ami ...

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain ! _Le coupa le métis en ouvrant en grand la porte poussant lui aussi Louis._

\- Et bien tu dira à ton ami. _Reprit l'Irlandais à l'attention du plus vieux._ Qu'il arrête ça technique de drague du moins si s'en est une et qu'il se mette à travailler ! _Finit-il par dire en élevant la voix._

\- Je lui ferais la commission ! _Acquiesça ce dernier, en souriant grandement._

\- Puis-je rentrer ? _Demanda le blond cette fois à l'égard du brun._

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! _S'empressa de dire Zayn, en se décalant._

Tandis que le blond s'éloigne, le plus vieux pouffa de rire devant la mine complètement défaite de son ami.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? _L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Comment il t'a cassé ! _Ria le plus vieux de plus belle._

\- Casser ? Dis-moi tu es sûr que tu étudies au lycée et non pas à l'école primaire ? _Fit remarquer le métis en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami._ Bon, aller je vais travailler ! _Dit-il ironiquement faisant les guillemets au niveau de son visage._

\- Sans le draguer ! _Répliqua le mécheux._

\- Je vais me gêner ! _Souria ce dernier, tout bas._

C'est dans cette déclaration, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le blond laissé à l'abandon, assis sur une chaise, bizarrement, le plus loin possible des affaires à Zayn, les bras croisés.

\- Je me suis éloigné pour pas que tu ne sois distrait ! _Avoua le plus jeune, en voyant le regard interrogateur de son élève._

\- Je suis sûr que je te plais. _Murmura ce dernier en prenant place en face de lui._

\- Comment ? _Rétorqua le blond, en mettant ses deux coudes sur la table._

\- Fait pas genre que tu as pas entendu !

\- Tu restes ici ? _Demanda celui-ci à l'attention de Louis._

\- Non, j'ai cours et j'ai déjà raté une heure, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Si tu serais resté, peut-être que ton ami aurait travaillé. _Déclara Niall en regardant de nouveau le métis, dans les yeux, un frisson le parcourant._

\- Désolé, une prochaine fois ! Je vais m'en aller, sinon Harry va pas être content. _Dit le plus vieux, en prenant la main du plus jeune._ Ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

Pour simple réponse le blond lui sourit sincèrement, sourire que le brun remarqua, l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois, le matin même de leur première rencontre, mais celui-ci avait vite perdu son sourire en compagnie du métis.

Le propriétaire de la demeure raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Tchouss, on s'appelle ? _Interrogea le Pakistanais en ouvrant la porte, Louis déjà sur le palier._

\- Bien entendu, je veux savoir si ça c'est concrétisé vous deux ! _S'exclama un peu trop fort ce dernier._

\- Mais ta gueule, il peut entendre ! _Gronda-t-il._ Aller casse toi maintenant ! _Ria le brun en poussant le plus vieux, refermant la porte._

 _ **Mardi vingt-cinq juin – neuf heures quarante-cinq.**_

Un jeune homme debout au milieu de la cour, fixant le portail métallique du lycée, attendant patiemment l'apparition de son amoureux.

\- Enfin ! _Constata le bouclé en voyant son petit ami arriver._

\- Excuse-moi, mais il était en retard et j'ai donc attendu.

\- Ouais, et bien la prochaine fois je te couvre plus, ils m'ont demandé où tu étais, et comme un con je suis resté au moins une dizaine de minutes devant leurs tronches à réfléchir du mensonge que j'allais inventer pour te couvrir. _Raconta le plus jeune, quelque peu en colère._

\- Mais mon amour, prend le pas comme ça ! _Renchéris le plus âgé en attrapant le bras d'Harry, qui est dos à lui._

\- Non, lâche-moi, tu comprends pas qu'à force ça m'énerve que tu sois toujours chez Zayn, qui plus ai pendant les cours ! _S'énerva son vis-à-vis en tirant sur son_ bras.

Sur ces mots, il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans un regard pour Louis.

Étant donné que le brun a le nez sur sa copie, paressant travailler, Niall décida tout doucement pour ne pas déconcentrer ce dernier, de se rapprocher de lui en s'essayant un peu plus près. Voulant savoir où il en est dans son travail.

\- Tu y arrive ? _Demanda-t-il en souriant._

\- Ouais. _Il releva vivement la tête._ Tiens regarde ! _Il lui tendit la feuille et Niall s'empressa de la prendre._

\- Tu me plais ! C'est ça ton travail, écrire tu me plais Niall ? _L'autre hocha la tête positivement, ne cachant pas son sourire._

\- Oui, parce que tu as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je veux. _Avoua le métis, toujours son ton arrogant._

\- Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, j'aime les filles. _Déclara ce dernier d'un ton impassible._

Zayn chercha dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, un signe une lueur quelconque, pour démontrer ses dires, mais rien, aucune trahison de sa part.

 _ **Mardi vingt-cinq juin – dix-sept heures vingt.**_

\- C'est bon bébé, arrête de faire la gueule ! _Dit-il en le suivant à la cuisine._

\- Que j'arrête ! Non mais j'arrive à un point ou je me demande si tu baises pas avec Zayn, tu es toujours fourré chez lui ! _Cria le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux._

\- Tu te rend comptes de ce que tu viens de dire ? _Fit remarquer Louis sur le même ton._

\- Parfaitement, putain, si tu continues à sécher les cours, comme tu le fais, tu peux dire adieu à l'université, tu sais très bien que le directeur t'as déjà fait plusieurs fois la remarque, l'année dernière à cause de ton imbécile de meilleur ami tu as failli être viré ! _S'énerva le bouclé, en faisant de grand geste._

\- Je te signale que c'est grâce à mon imbécile de meilleur ami que nous sommes ensemble au jour d'aujourd'hui ! _Rétorqua le plus vieux, rouge de colère._

\- Ouais, je me demande pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, d'ailleurs !

\- Oh, mais si tu n'es pas content d'être avec moi, la porte est grande ouverte ! _Ajouta le propriétaire de la maison, pointant du doigt l'entrée._

\- Eh bien, tu sais quoi tu as raison, je me casse ! _Grogna-t-il maintenant en pleure, ce qui brisa le cœur de son petit ami._

Il courra jusqu'à la porte, essuyant rageusement ses larmes, déverrouilla la porte et sortit en trombe, de la maison.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le soleil encore très chaud, lui brûla le visage, pour cacher ses yeux émeraude mais aussi ses larmes, il posa sur son nez ses lunettes de soleil. Puis attrapa dans la poche de son pantalon son cellulaire.

 _Li', je peux venir chez toi ? Je sais plus où aller !_

Quelque seconde plus tard, qui parut une éternité pour le jeune homme, il reçut une réponse.

 _Bien sûr, quelle question ! Je t'attends, tu m'expliqueras ce qui ne va pas._

Le bouclé répondit un simple merci, il entra dans sa voiture, mais avant d'allumer le contacte, il regarda une dernière fois la maison de Louis, pensa ne jamais revenir, du moins juste pour prendre ses affaires.

 _ **Jeudi vingt-sept juin– dix heures trente.**_

C'est avec un simple jogging, que le brun ouvrit la porte fièrement à Niall.

Ce dernier, ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure devant l'œuvre d'art qui se trouve devant lui, un torse musclé, des tatouages un peu partout, mais il resta bloqué sur un cœur coloré en noir, vers son bas-ventre.

Le métis quand à lui, fixa de ses iris chocolat le doux visage de son vis-à-vis, lui aussi, torturant sa lèvre en observant la moue innocente du blond.

Un bruit de klaxonne les fit sursauter, arrêtant leurs contemplations de l'autre, se demandant tous deux d'où vient ce bruit, c'est en regardant dans la même direction, qu'ils purent constater que ce n'est autre que le voisin d'en face qui dit bonjour, sans doute à une personne de sa connaissance.

Le véhicule disparu, ils reportent leurs attentions envers l'autre, se regardant maintenant dans les yeux, iris bleus contre iris chocolat.

Silencieusement, le brun se décala pour laisser entrer son invité, ce dernier le remercia d'un petit sourire et comme à son habitude s'installa sur une chaise.

Son hôte le rejoignit bien vite, s'affaissant dans son siège, le blond lui déposa une feuille sous son nez, des mathématiques, Zayn est très bon en mathématiques, au lycée il avait la moyenne dans très peu de matière, dont celle-ci. N'ayant comme d'habitude aucune envie de travailler, quoique les exercices qu'il a parcourus de ses yeux lui paraissent facile.

C'est le regard sur sa feuille faisant croire à Niall qu'il était concentré sur sa copie comme la veille, qu'il réfléchit à une solution pour assouvir son désir.

Étant bisexuel, son vis-à-vis lui a tout de suite plus, ses yeux, ses cheveux décolorés, son corps svelte, sa façon de le remettre à sa place, tout, absolument tout lui plaît chez ce jeune homme.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le métis décolla du sol son pied, ayant avant ça enlevé sa chaussure, il caressa doucement le mollet à travers le jean de Niall. Pour ensuite aller vers son entre jambes, ce dernier releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous bandez monsieur Horan ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment, n'arrêtant pas son pied._

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! _Grogna le dit Horan, échappant un petit gémissement._

\- Sinon quoi ? _Souria malicieusement Zayn, s'approchant du visage de son enseignant._

\- Oh, et puis merde tu me fais royalement chier !

Le plus jeune attrapa le visage de Zayn entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, voulant plus, premier frisson les parcourant tous les deux, le brun encercla ses hanches pour le ramener à lui, l'installant sur ses cuisses. Le baiser prit un peu plus d'ampleur, Niall demanda bien vite l'accès à la langue de son compagnon, ce qui les fit frissonner encore plus. Celui-ci accepta sans hésiter, ayant tellement attendu que ce moment arrive. À bout de souffle ils se séparent restant néanmoins très proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Je croyais que tu étais hétéro y a de ça même pas trois jours ? _Ajouta le plus vieux en l'embrassant chastement._

\- Ouais, mais c'était avant que je te rencontre ! _Répondit l'Irlandais, en reprenant le baiser._

C'est ainsi, en s'embrassant que Zayn se releva, passant ses mains sous les fesses de son amant, pour ensuite monter les escaliers. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il le déposa juste devant la porte, le métis actionna la poignée pour pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre, faisant reculer Niall, tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Voulant dominer, le blond inversa la situation en poussant l'élève sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Putain, avant que je te rencontre j'étais cent pour cent hétéro et voilà que maintenant j'amuse avec toi, tu m'as fait devenir gay, en même pas trois jours, Zay' ! _Fit-il remarquer, en redessinant à l'aide de ses doigts les abdominaux face à lui._

\- Alors tu ne l'as jamais fait, je veux dire avec un mec ? _Demanda le jeune homme allongé, ne retenant pas ses frissons._

\- Mmh, si. _Murmura-t-il sensuellement dans son oreille, s'étant baissé._

\- Comment ça ? _Rétorqua le plus âgé en arquant un sourcil._

\- C'était à une fête trop arrosée, j'étais bourré et je l'ai fait avec mon meilleur ami, Liam. _Répondit ce dernier, en embrassant la peau du cou de l'homme en dessous de lui._

Sans plus un mot, Niall fit parcourir ses lèvres sur le torse basané, s'attardant sur l'un des tétons de Zayn, le mordillant, le léchant, faisant ainsi lâcher plusieurs gémissements à ce dernier, puis voyant l'effet qu'il procure, s'attaque au second.

C'est en traçant un chemin de doux baiser, qu'il arrive aux bas ventre de Zayn, passant sa main sur la bosse déjà formée.

\- Fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie Ni' ! _Le supplia le brun, en serrant les draps dans ses doigts._

\- Patience. _Le taquina-t-il en enlevant doucement très doucement le vêtement du suppliant._

Une fois retiré, il le balança loin à travers la pièce, revenant au niveau du visage de l'autre pour l'embrasser une énième fois. Le baiser terminé, il revient là où il s'était attardé, devant l'entre jambe du métis, il souffla dessus, puis enleva finalement son boxer, libérant ainsi l'intimité du brun.

Ce dernier grogna de soulagement, le blond prit entre ses doigts la verge tendue, commençant de lent va et vient, caressant quelquefois de son pouce son extrémité.

Et sans plus attendre la prit en bouche, continuant tout de même la masturbation.

\- Han, Niall ... t..ta bouche. _Haleta difficilement le plus âgé._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma bouche ? _Souria t-il en arrêtant tout mouvement._

\- Eh, mais t'arrête pas ! _S'exclama son vis-à-vis en glissant l'un de ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or._

\- C'est que monsieur est autoritaire ! _Ria le plus jeune, avant de reprendre la fellation._

Le blond, lécha le pénis de tout son long, titillant le bout de ce dernier avec sa langue taquine, creusant les joues pour plus de sensation, l'enfonçant bien profondément dans sa gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cambrer l'autre.

\- Je ... je vais ... venir. _Fit constater le plus vieux, en remontant le visage de celui qui lui fait du bien au sien._

Dans un énième baiser, Zayn fit entrer en contact son bassin à celui de Niall, les faisant gémirent tous deux, il glissa ensuite une main dans le boxer de son partenaire, lui masturbant ainsi son membre gorgé de sang.

Voulant lui faire plaisir, il agrippa les fesses de Niall de ses mains et le ramena jusqu'à son visage, enlevant ses vêtements et baissant ainsi son caleçon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle._

\- SCO _._

Sans plus attendre il prit la verge tendue dans sa bouche, provocant une vague de plaisir, à celui du dessus. Fermant les yeux rejetant sa tête en arrière, fourrant sa main dans les cheveux bruns, les tirant doucement.

\- Regarde-moi Ni' ! _Ordonna le métis en embrassant tendrement son sexe._

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher, soupirant d'aise en sentant une nouvelle fois l'humidité autour de son membre.

C'est les yeux embrumés de désirs, qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux essayant pour l'un de ne pas

flancher en les refermant.

\- Putain, arrête ... arrête ! _Gémit-il en se retirant de la bouche du brun._

\- En fin de compte c'est toi qui es vulgaire. _Constata ce dernier en souriant._

\- Mmh, tais-toi ! _Souffla le petit blond, posant son index sur ses fines lèvres et se replaçant sur son bassin._

En un coup de rein, il fit rencontrer leurs deux érections ensemble, les faisant gémir une nouvelle fois.

\- Prends-moi ... je veux te sentir en moi ! _Haleta le tatoué, en se tortillant sous son corps._

\- Je suppose que tu as pas besoin de préparation ? _Rétorqua-t-il en écartant les cuisses de son amant, les enroulant autour de sa taille._

Le brun hocha la tête négativement, pour simple réponse. Niall, plaça donc sa verge gonflée devant l'intimité de Zayn, doucement il entra en lui, ce qui extirpa un soupir de soulagement chez le métis.

Il commença de doux va et vient en lui, prenant appuie sur son torse, chacun haleta de plaisir, le blond se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa, faisant rencontrer leurs langues, pour un ballet enflammé.

\- Plus ... vite ... plus vite ! _Gémis le jeune à la peau mordorée contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis._

Ce dernier s'exécuta, faisant bouger son bassin plus vite et plus sèchement, tous deux criant de plaisir à chaque coup butoir.

\- En...encore ! _Cria-t-il en mouvant son bassin au rythme des coups._

\- Oh, je crois que j'ai touché ton point sensible. _Fit remarquer le plus jeune en chuchotant contre son oreille, continuant de plus en plus fort._

Pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son compagnon, il lui attrapa son membre dans sa main gauche, et le masturba en même temps que ses allées et venues en lui. À cet effet le brun se cambra encore plus.

C'est dans un énième mouvement que le blond déversa sa semence dans l'intimité du brun, tandis que celui-ci se vide dans sa main. Voyant un paquet de mouchoirs posés sur la table de nuit près du lit, Niall le saisit, et sortit un fameux papier blanc, pour ensuite s'essuyer la main et le jeter dans la poubelle, plus loin.

Il se couche aux côtés de Zayn, ce dernier, l'entoure de ses bras un immense sourire aux lèvres, que lui rendit le blond.

\- C'est mieux que de travailler, non ? _L'interrogea le métis en resserrant son étreinte._

\- Oui, j'admets aussi que c'était dix fois mieux avec toi, qu'avec mes anciennes partenaires. _Répondit-il en lui embrassant furtivement les lèvres._

Un sentiment de bien-être éclos dans tous leurs corps, le cœur qui bat à une allure folle, dû à leurs ébats, mais aussi à leurs proximités électrisantes. _Serait-ce un amour qui est sur le point de naître ?_

 _ **Jeudi vingt-sept juin– deux heures quinze.**_

\- Pourquoi, tu lui as dit ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne te ferait jamais ça, Harry ! _S'exclama son cousin, furieux contre lui._

\- Je sais bien, c'était sur le coup de la colère, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai sorti ça comme ça. _Pleura dans le canapé, le bouclé._

\- Tu te rend comptes de l'ampleur qu'a prise la dispute, juste pour quelque chose, totalement ridicule ? _Demanda-t-il prenant ce dernier dans ses bras, pour l'apaiser._

\- Ouais, je suis trop un con, on est ensemble depuis bien trop, longtemps et ce grâce à Zayn envers qui j'affectionne beaucoup d'amitié depuis, mais comprend moi, il passe depuis quelques mois beaucoup trop de temps avec lui et non avec moi ! Je n'en veux pas à Zayn, ni même à Louis, juste à cette garce de Perrie, il était fou d'elle et voilà qu'il apprend qu'il s'est fait tromper et donc il a besoin du réconfort ainsi du soutien de Louis, mais c'est épouvantable pour moi qui reste en retrait ! _Soupira le plus jeune, en sanglotant dans l'étreinte avec son cousin._

\- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais fais lui confiance, prend sur toi et puis peut-être que bientôt tout s'arrangera pour Zayn, j'en suis sûr. _Confia le châtain, souriant d'un sourire chaleureux._

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? _Rétorqua-t-il un faible sourire illuminant son visage._

\- Niall, m'a envoyé un message ce midi, me disant que leur relation s'était améliorée, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus. _Avoua son vis-à-vis en se levant lui tapant gentiment la cuisse._

 _ **Vendredi vingt-huit juin – huit heure cinquante.**_

Devant lui, sur le pas de la porte, se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux de miel, des yeux bleus devenus brillants au contact des siens. Un sourire resplendissant étirant ses lèvres, une envie irrésistible de les goûter encore une fois.

Après leurs ébats de la veille, Niall était partie dans un dernier baiser, une fois plus à ses côtés le brun, souriait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques mois. Et c'est toute la journée ainsi que dans son lit le soir, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son enseignant. C'était avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, faisant découvrir ses dents qu'il s'était réveillé et préparer se faisant beau pour celui envers qui son cœur battait anormalement vite, depuis leurs premier regard.

\- Tu continues à me fixer comme tu le fais ou tu me fais entrer ? _Plaisanta ce dernier, riant de son rire si caractéristique._

\- Je ne te fixe pas, je te dévore des yeux, ce n'est pas la même chose ! _Fit remarquer le propriétaire de la demeure, embrassant du bout de ses lippes ses jumelles._

Comme il le fait depuis le début de la semaine, le métis se décala laissant entrer le plus jeune, ce dernier s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui embrassa une deuxième fois la bouche.

Puis pendant que le brun ferme la porte en la verrouillant, l'Irlandais se dirigea vers la table du salon, pour une fois se fut lui qui eut un sourire malicieux en croisant les iris chocolat des siennes.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le corps humain. _Déclara Niall, toujours ce sourire, approchant son visage au sien, une fois installé._

\- Ah ouais ? Mais je le connais déjà ! _Dit-il faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre._

\- Mais tu connais pas exactement le mien. _Susurra l'enseignant dans son oreille._

\- En effet, c'est encore un peu vague. _Acquiesça le tatoué tout en secouant la tête positivement._

\- Alors, à quoi servent mes yeux ? _Lui prenant la main et la dirigea vers ses paupières clauses._

\- C'est pour me mater et pour me noyer dedans.

\- Oui, maintenant mon nez ? _Baissant la main jusqu'à ce dernier._

\- Pour sentir mon parfum enivrant. _Énonça t-il le caressant du bout de ses doigts._

\- Ce n'est pas faux, ma bouche avec ma langue ? _Continuant son chemin._

\- Pour me sucer ! _Le taquina le brun._

\- Soit un peu plus romantique, quoique ce n'est pas faux non plus ! _Dit-il dans un sourire._

\- D'accord, pour m'embrasser, me lécher, me mordre avec tes dents, mais aussi me sourire et te mordre la lèvre comme tu le fais maintenant et ça m'excite.

\- Mon torse ainsi que mes tétons ? _Rétorqua le blond, ayant toujours la main mate dans la sienne la descendant à ce niveau._

\- Pour que moi je l'admire, que je lèche, que je le caresse, lui fassent des suçons, que je te morde tes deux bouts de chaires. _Déclara-t-il en caressant un de ses tétons._

\- Hum excitant, mais bon passons, mes bras et mes mains ?

\- Tes bras c'est pour m'entourer la taille, ainsi que de me porter, tes mains c'est pour me masturber, me doigter mon anus, les parcourir sur mon torse pour me donner des frissons et pour finir t'accrocher aux draps du lit. _Énuméra sensuellement Zayn._

\- Mes jambes ? _Renchéris le plus jeune, baissant la main du brun ainsi que son regard._

\- Pour que tu t'accroches à mes hanches quand je te fais l'amour et aussi pour t'agenouiller !

\- Bonne réponse, mon anus ? _Ne laissant tout de même la main où elle est._

\- C'est pour te faire l'amour comme jamais, je l'ai fait auparavant ! Te doigter, le lécher. _Répondit le jeune homme à la peau mordorée, en se mordant la lèvre._

\- Il faudra que tu me montres tes talents ! Et mon pénis ?

\- Alors, il y a tellement de choses à dire que je sais même pas par où commencer. _Dit-il en en fixant ce fameux pénis._

\- J'aimerais bien savoir toutes ces choses, moi. _Avoua le blond, en faisant caresser la main de Zayn sur son membre._

\- Et si, on passait à la pratique pour que je te montre ? _Souria le brun, en se penchant avant de capturer ses lèvres._

Le blond se contenta de sourire contre ses lèvres ainsi que de hocher la tête positivement. Le propriétaire de la maison, l'encercla par la taille, non pas pour l'installer sur ses genoux mais plus sur la table, avant ça, d'un geste de bras il fit tomber les livres par terre, pour avoir un peu plus de place.

Sans plus tarder, Niall lui retira son haut et reprit un baiser des plus fougueux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner son amant. Celui-ci dégrafa se ceinture, ne stoppant cependant pas le baiser, l'Irlandais se retrouva bien vite nu, le métis dériva ses lèvres sur la peau laiteuse de son cou, tandis que Niall fit le même geste qu'il a fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ainsi, tous deux nus, le brun se colla au torse du blond, faisant rencontrer leurs érections tendues, faisant sortir de leurs bouches, un gémissement des plus rauques.

Zayn descendit sa main le long du corps pâle, atterrissant à leurs bas-ventres, il prit les deux verges entre sa main et commença des va-et-vient.

Ne voulant pas qu'ils viennent comme ça, il arrêta tout mouvements, puis présenta deux doigts à Niall, qui s'empressa de les prendre en bouche afin de les lubrifier avec sa propre salive.

Jugeant qu'ils sont assez mouillés, le métis le pénétra avec l'un d'eux, voyant que Niall ne ressent pas grand-chose, il en rajouta un deuxième, mais cela eut pour effet de le faire grimacer, c'est en fermant les yeux que ce dernier lui fit signe de les bouger.

Zayn acquiesça et fit un mouvement des ciseaux en lui, étirant ainsi les chairs roses. Rapidement la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir. Alors, le brun alla un peu plus vite, sous les grognements de Niall.

\- Tu comptes me faire plaisir qu'avec tes doigts ou bien ? _Demanda-t-il en collant son front à celui de son compagnon._

Pour simple réponse, Zayn lui fit un sourire en coin, un sourire qui veut en dire long sur ses attentions. Et c'est en le regard droit dans les yeux qu'il entra en lui, le blond vient mordre son épaule, l'intrusion étant douloureuse, quoique ce ne soit pas sa première fois.

En attendant son signal, le métis lui embrassa le haut de son crâne, à plusieurs reprises, il sentit le plus jeune se détendre sur sa verge et lui faisant maintenant face.

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt ! _Déclara celui-ci en s'accrochant à ses épaules._

\- Prépare-toi à monter au septième ciel.

Niall pouffa de rire à ces mots, Zayn quand à lui commença ses doux coups de bassin, pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Les rires du blond, furent bien vite remplacés par des râles de plaisir, la douleur étant au second plan.

Il s'accrocha tantôt sur la table tantôt sur les épaules du tatoué, en mouvant parfaitement son bassin au rythme de celui de Zayn.

\- C'est moue ... c' ... c'est comme ça que tu veux me faire monter au ciel ? _Le taquina le plus jeune dans un but précis._

\- Monsieur est demandeur ! _S'enjoua ce dernier, dans un souffle._

Les doux et long va et vient, firent remplacer par des coups butoirs, à cet effet le blond s'attacha aux épaules de son partenaire, laissant parcourir ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux bruns, se collant au torse de ce dernier pour un meilleur angle.

Criant tous deux de plaisir.

\- Tu crois pas que tes parents peuvent nous surprendre ? _Haleta l'Irlandais, dans son cou._

\- Mais non, ils sont en voyage d'affaires. _Gémis l'autre en le pilonnant violemment dans son point sensible._

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, râlant tous les deux dû au plaisir intense qu'ils partagent.

Voyant la verge de Niall, délaissée, le brun la prit entre ses doigts et le masturba très vite, donnant par conséquent plus de désir à son amant.

\- Bordel ... c'est trop bon ! _S'exclama en gémissent fortement le plus jeune._

\- Han ... Niall.

À bout, le métis vacilla sur le canapé derrière eux, le faisant s'enfoncer violemment dans le blond, ce qui les fit crier, dans un mouvement de rein, le brun éjacula dans son intimité, un dernier cou de poignet et son partenaire se vida sur son torse, avant de s'effondrer sur lui. Ayant les mêmes sensations que leur première fois, mais cependant intensifié.

 _ **Samedi vingt-neuf juin – quinze heures trente huit.**_

Liam entra dans la chambre d'amis de sa demeure, pièce ou loge depuis cinq jours son cousin.

\- Dépêches-toi de prendre ton téléphone et d'appeler Louis ! Il fait que m'appeler désespéré, tu lui manques, il m'a dit que tu ne répondais pas à ses appels, je croyais que tu voulais le reconquérir, non ? _S'énerva le propriétaire en voyant son ami allongé comme une larve._

\- Il a vraiment dit que je lui manquais ? _Rétorqua le bouclé sans répondre à la question posée._

\- Évidemment, il m'a avoué, qu'il n'a pas vu Zayn depuis, il l'a fait pour toi, idiot que tu es !

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Harry attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro de son petit ami qu'il connaît par cœur.

Au bout de trois sonneries le plus vieux, décrocha, pour le plus grand bonheur du bouclé.

Allo, Louis. _Dit-il timidement._ ... je ... je peux passer chez toi, pour discuter ? _Demanda ce dernier en fermant les yeux._ Eh bien, tout de suite ? ... D'accord, j'arrive !

Puis il raccrocha, sauta vite du lit pour enfiler un jean ainsi que ses chaussures, embrassa la joue de son cousin, en lui disant « je vais le voir » et sortis en trombe de la chambre, pour enfin claquer la porte d'entrée.

Une fois garé devant chez Louis, le bouclé se précipita devant sa porte, malgré la peur au ventre, de ne pas se faire pardonner, de se prendre encore une fois la tête avec l'homme qu'il aime.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Louis, aux yeux fatigués, une peau très pâle, cependant un mince sourire sur ses lèvres quand il vit son petit ami au pas de la porte.

\- Salut ... entre ! _Bredouilla-t-il, en se grattant la tête._

\- Merci. _Murmura le plus jeune en entrant à l'intérieur._

Il souffla de bien-être quand il sentit l'odeur si particulière de la maison, sa maison. Il s'installa dans le canapé, bientôt rejoint par son petit ami. Ils se regardèrent un long moment son daigner parler, et c'est dans une pulsion commune qu'ils se prirent dans les bras, chacun humant l'odeur, tant aimé.

\- Tu m'as manqué. _Susurra le châtain, à son oreille._

\- Toi aussi bébé, toi aussi. _Avoua-t-il à son tour le serrant un peu plus contre lui._

Accompagnant cette étreinte avec un tendre baiser.

N'oubliant pas la raison de sa venue, Harry se libéra des bras chauds et musclés de Louis, lui faisant face.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai été horrible avec toi ! Je ne pensais rien de tout cela, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, grâce à Zayn, que j'aime beaucoup, quoique je l'aie insulté. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Liam, c'est dur d'être en retrait parce qu'il a besoin de réconfort, et je suis jaloux, car tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, qu'avec moi, je sais c'est totalement égoïste de ma part de dire ça. _Déclara le plus jeune en souffla bruyamment._

\- Je pensais pas que tu souffrais autant de la situation, alors, laisse-moi te présenter mes excuses à mon tour, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi et aussi ne pas réagir comme un con, au lieu de discuter pour essayer te calmer, je t'ai carrément mis à la porte. _Ajouta le plus âgé, en caressant la joue de son bien-aimé._

Sur ces déclarations, qui ont réchauffés leurs cœurs, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se cajolèrent.

\- Je t'aime, bébé. _Avoua Louis en prenant le visage d'Harry en coupe._

\- Moi aussi de tout mon cœur ! _Souria t-il, ses yeux brillant de joie._

 _ **Lundi vingt-deux juillet – neuf heure.**_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis, Zayn et Niall passent leur temps à coucher ensemble, à une condition que le brun travaille au moins une heure. Ayant ainsi développé des sentiments, mais aucun deux n'osent l'avouer à l'autre, de peur de se faire rejeter, pensant que c'est un jeu, pour l'un ou l'autre.

Alors, ils profitent de leurs ébats pour avoir un moment d'intimité avec celui qu'ils aiment.

Mais cette situation ne convient plus à Niall, qui a décidé, d'arrêter d'enseigner à Zayn, ne voulant plus de ses moments peu catholiques sans aucun sentiment, à plusieurs reprises, il voulait lui dire, lui avouer ce qu'il ressens au fond de son cœur, mais il n'y arrivait pas donc, il se contentait de l'embrasser pour ensuite monter au septième ciel.

Devant son miroir, le métis répète depuis qu'il est levé la déclaration qu'il fera à l'arrivée de son ange.

\- Bon écoutes Niall ... j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer ... je suis ... je suis amoureux de toi ! _Se prépare-t-il devant son reflet à travers le miroir._ Pff, je suis pathétique.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la maison, il se coiffa minutieusement puis descendit en bas, avant d'ouvrir la porte, il prit une grande inspiration de sorte de se donner du courage.

\- Niall ...

Il s'interrompit en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, des yeux émeraude, une silhouette fine, lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Oui ? _Demanda confus le brun, en cherchant de partout son blond._

\- Je suis Halley, Niall m'a demandé de venir à sa place _. Répondit cette dernière, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

\- Et il revient quand ? _S'empressa-t-il de dire, en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Oh, il reviendra juste jeudi, pour t'expliquer ce revirement de situation. _Avoua-t-elle poliment._

Le métis souffla de mécontentement face à cette révélation, ne plus voir son ange, comme il aime si bien l'appeler, pendant trois jours, lui fend le cœur.

Malgré lui, il doit se contenter d'une jeune fille, très belle constata-t-il mais il n'en fera rien, même pas pour s'amuser. Trop amoureux de son enseignant, ces mots le font sourire, ayant souffert de sa rupture, il ne voulait plus d'amour dans ses relations, alors ça devenait juste sexuel. Mais Niall l'a fait changer d'avis, peu de temps après leur rencontre explosive.

Il s'affala sur une chaise, pensant encore et toujours à Niall, n'écoutant absolument rien des propos de cette Halley.

 _ **Jeudi vingt-cinq juillet – neuf heure quinze.**_

Attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son ange, devant le poste de télévision qu'il ne regarde guère.

La sonnerie retentit, dans toute la maison, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir le métis de ses songes, il se précipita en courant jusqu'à la porte et se retrouva face à Niall, plus beau que jamais, scène qui ressemble étrangement au premier jour, sauf qu'il ne porte pas de sac.

Ce dernier, à l'air triste, aucun sourire apparent sur son visage, juste une adorable moue.

\- Entre ! _Dit le métis cordialement._

\- Non, je vais pas rester longtemps. _Refusa le blond, d'un ton peu assuré, il prit une grande inspiration._ Avant pour moi c'était un jeu, je voulais juste m'amuser comme je l'ai plus fait depuis des années et pour toi aussi, je le vois bien que c'est un amusement, entre nous il n'y a tout simplement que de la baise. _Il prit une pause._ Ouais, je suis vulgaire, mais y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce que l'on fait et tu vois ça me détruis, oui, ça me détruis parce que je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties envers des filles, alors c'est pour tous ses sentiments que je ne suis pas venu pendant quelque temps, je voulais mettre un mot sur ces derniers. _Il détourna le regard, mais l'encra à nouveau dans le sien._ Alors, voilà, je pense que je t'aime ... enfin non, je suis sûr que je t'aime. Et j'aimerais faire l'amour avec des vrais sentiments, mais c'est impossible parce que tu ne ressens rien à mon égard. J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter de venir chez toi, je pars lundi à six heures trente en Afrique pendant un an pour enseigner afin de remplacer Hilda et elle reviendra te faire cours. Je pense avoir tout avoué, je vais m'en aller pour que tu puisses te remettre de tout ça tranquillement, peut-être qu'on se reverra, mais il y a pas de fortes chances.

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons, sous le regard perdu de Zayn, qui ne peut bouger, paralysé par cette déclaration, mais tellement heureux de l'intérieur, faire un pas, le retourner et l'embrasser amoureusement et lui aussi, lui déclarer sa flamme, ce n'est pas compliqué, alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour retenir son ange ? Pourquoi ces mots le paralysent, lui fait que ses membres ne répondent plus à son cerveau ?

C'est une larme roulant sur sa joue qu'il le regarda partir sans pouvoir le retenir, ne pouvant crier, sa voix éteinte.

Une fois l'homme qu'il aime, hors de sa vision, il referma la porte afin de s'écrouler le long, tout en pleurant, rageant contre lui-même.

 _ **Lundi vingt-neuf – six heure.**_

Quelques heures après le départ de Niall, chez lui. Zayn avait appelé son meilleur ami en pleure, lui racontant toute l'histoire, aussitôt Louis était venu le rejoindre en compagnie d'Harry, qui le prenait bien. Ce dernier avait même conseillé au métis de tous lui avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et le voici, dans ce fameux aéroport, à six heures du matin, attendant l'homme qu'il aime de pied ferme, malgré une boule au ventre, de peur qu'il parte pour de bon.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour le brun, une tête blonde ensommeillé fit son apparition, non loin de lui. Zayn, se mit à courir vers lui, il lui attrapa le bras afin de pouvoir être face de lui.

\- Zayn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _S'exclama le pls jeune surpris mais heureux._

\- Tu peux pas partir ! _S'empressa-t-il de dire, lui tenant toujours le bras._

\- Et pourquoi ça ? _Rétorqua durement Niall._

\- Parce que je t'aime. _Voyant que son vis-à-vis allait répliquer._ Oui, je t'aime, putain ce n'est pas compliqué, depuis le premier regard, je t'ai trouvé magnifique, c'est vrai qu'au début c'était un jeu, parce que, je voulais plus connaître l'amour, de peur de souffrir encore une fois, alors je me suis amusé avec toi, puis dès qu'on a couché pour la première fois ensemble, j'ai ressenti des choses, que je n'avais plus ressenties depuis des lustres. Pour moi on ne baisait pas, on faisait l'amour, même si je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aime. Je veux pas que tu partes, tu t'imagines toutes les saloperies que tu pourrais te choper, moi je veux pas que tu tombes malade, je veux te garder près de moi, te rendre heureux et me rendre heureux par la même occasion. Et faire l'amour comme tu le souhaites tant, avec des sentiments. _Finit-il par dire en reprenant son souffle._

Ça y est, il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aime, il se sent de suite plus léger, mais est toujours inquiet, durant tout son monologue Niall n'a pas bougé, aucune expression sur son visage.

Puis d'un seul coup, le blond sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillant de larmes de joie.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour poser délicatement ses lippes contre celles de son désormais petit ami.

Baiser accepté, par ce dernier, ils se foutent des gens qu'ils les regardent sans gênent d'un air dégouté ou tout simplement attendri.

Pris d'une pulsion, le métis entoura les hanches de son bien-aimé, avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs, éclatant de rire tous les deux.

\- On rentre à ma maison ? _Demanda d'une voix enfantine le plus âgé._

\- Mmh, oui. _Murmura le jeune homme à la peau pâle, frottant leurs nez ensemble._

 _ **Une semaine plus tard.**_

Deux hommes allongés sur le canapé du salon, l'un sur l'autre, lui du dessus caressant avec tendresse le bras de son amant, ce dernier ne cachant pas ses frissons.

Tandis que deux autres sont face à eux assis, mais tout de même enlacés les regardant avec tendresse.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de voir son meilleur ami heureux. Pensa Louis, en embrassant la tête du bouclé._

Depuis leurs réconciliation Harry et Louis vivent heureux comme avant ne cessant pas de se chamailler pour un rien et de se faire des petites gâteries de temps en temps.

Depuis leurs déclarations Niall et Zayn vivent le parfait amour, ayant essayer de faire l'amour avec de vrai sentiments, ils ne s'en passe plus pour leurs plus grand bonheur.

Le blond étant installé sur le corps se retourna rapidement sous l'incompréhension de son petit ami, ce qui le fit rire et contre toute attente il l'embrassa, un chaste baiser pour transmettre tous son amour.

\- Demain on révise l'histoire Zayn ! _Déclara d'un ton sérieux, ce dernier._

\- Oh non. Grogna-t-il en souffla bruyamment, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Un toussotement leur fit interrompre ce moment de tendresse, ils tournèrent leurs visages vers le couple en face deux. C'est en se regardant tour à tour, qu'ils se mirent tous les quatre à rire.

* * *

 **Troisièmes one shots, j'espère qu'il vous plaît, sinon faite moi part de vos critiques.**

 **C'est la première fois que j'introduis un autre couple avec Ziall dans mes écrits, aussi que je fais plusieurs lemon à la fois, est-ce que vous aimez ?**

 **Vous vous êtes pas trop perdu, avec les changements des moments des couples ?**

 **J'avais envie décrire ce one shot avec ce thème, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir râté !**

 **De gros bisous sur vos jolies bouilles de bébés Leprechauns. I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
